La revanche de l'oublié
by Pou-pou-pidoouu
Summary: J'étais beau, jeune, riche, intelligent, adulé de tous... Mais ça c'était avant, avant que ma mémoire ne s'envole. Maintenant je suis un homme qui a soif de vengeance, et qui grâce à Lord Voldemort va devenir invincible. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, Drago, Neville, Sirius, Remus, Gilderoy,... mais aussi la nouvelle génération, et pourquoi pas un retour des maraudeurs ;
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Tout le monde me connaissait, mais personne ne faisait attention à moi. Moi un pauvre pommé, un pauvre type qui était autrefois adulé des femmes, adulé des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps. Je me suis fait oublier dans l'hôpital Ste Mangouste.

Mais UNE personne ne m'a pas oublié. Dois-je lui en être reconnaissant ? Certainement. Après tout c'est Lui qui m'a fait retrouver ma mémoire, partiellement du moins.

Il m'a dit qu'autrefois j'avais voyagé partout dans le monde sorcier et moldu, fait de fabuleuses rencontres, acquis un savoir presque sans fin, combattu d'ignobles monstres plus forts les uns que les autres, que j'étais un aventurier de renom, un mercenaire sans crainte.

Toutes les femmes m'aimaient pour ma force, pour mon charme, pour ma beauté, pour ma culture, pour être ce que j'étais, les hommes eux me jalousaient, les puissants me voulaient à leur côté. Il m'a dit que même le grand professeur Albus Dumbledore, directeur du château de Poudlard, président du Magenmagot, Docteur en Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers, fondateur de l'Ordre du Phénix, presque Merlin lui-même, m'avait trouvé une place en temps que professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il m'a dit que j'écrivais des livres.

Je devais être un homme satisfait, heureux, comblé, adulé, aimé de tous, parfait en somme. Et puis j'ai perdu la mémoire. Il m'a dit que j'avais reçu un coup sur la tête au cours d'une de mes missions, un troll des cavernes m'aurait fait chuter dans le vide alors que je tentais de le combattre. Personne ne sait comment j'ai fait pour survivre, tout le monde me trouvait chanceux que j'ai JUSTE perdu la mémoire, comme si c'était une chance... Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui, savait, Il savait toujours tout. Il savait que dans mon ancienne vie j'avais crée un Horcruxe, c'était pour ça que je n'avais peur de rien, que j'étais aussi téméraire et combattait tout ce qui venait sous mon nez. Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'Il me voulait dans son camp.

Evidemment je L'ai cru, pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas fait ? Pendant ma rémission personne n'est venu me voir, ma figure et mon corps ont subi de lourdes opérations magiques afin de me reconstruire une tête d'homme. J'étais devenu laid, plus personne ne s'intéressait à moi, j'étais malheureux.

Et puis la guerre a commencée ! D'un côté il y avait les partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui et de l'autre les hommes de « bien ». L'hôpital recueillait chaque jour de nouveau blessés, j'étais en rémission, il fallait faire de la place. J'ai été éjecté comme de nombreuses autres personnes. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres est venu à moi. Moi ! Gilderoy Lockhart ! J'intéressais enfin quelqu'un !

Je pensais que je serais de nouveau connu grâce à Lui mais non. Il m'a demandé de me tenir dans l'ombre. Ses explications étaient à une logique à toute épreuve. Il sentait que le Survivant, alias Harry Potter réduisait en cendre les Horcruxes qu'il avait crée, il le sentait en lui, on le disait dénué de sentiments, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Il avait de la colère en lui, la colère de ne jamais avoir été aimé, une haine féroce envers le jeune Harry Potter qui était aimé de tous, il le jalousait, après tout, tous les deux étaient orphelins alors pourquoi Lui était-il tant détesté, alors que le second était aimé ? Ces questions sans réponse lui ont donné une réputation d'être un monstre dénué d'âme et de sentiments. Mais Il sentait que sa fin était proche, il savait que l'un des deux allait perdre, Il espérait gagner ! Mais préférait avoir une garantie en cas d'échec.

J'étais sa garantie.

Je devais suivre son modèle, perpétuer son règne. Il m'avait transmis toutes ses connaissances. Il voulait faire mal à ceux qui lui ont fait du mal, mais pour cela je devais attendre, je devais rester dans l'ombre et m'entraîner encore et encore, jusqu'à recréer ce que le Maître des Ténèbres avait fait.

En premier lieu, il me faudrait faire des victimes moldues sans que personne ne me voie, il faudrait que ce soient de petits meurtres ridicules, accidents en tous genres que l'on retrouve dans les petites rubriques du journal du dimanche. Il me fallait ces vies pour pouvoir vivre sans crainte.

En second lieu, il me faudrait faire des victimes et des attentats dans le monde sorcier, personne ne devrait savoir qui en était l'auteur. Peu à peu un climat de terreur devrait avoir lieu suite à des meurtres inexplicables.

En troisième lieu, je devrais avoir un Nom qui fasse peur, tout en restant dans l'ombre, rien n'est plus dangereux que ce qui est invisible après tout.

En quatrième lieu, je devrais reformer une armée, sans qu'aucun ne puisse voir mon visage, il ne faut faire confiance à personne, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a appris à ses dépends avec ce traite de Severus Rogue.

En cinquième lieu, je devrais les former, les entraîner, leur inculquer un peu de mon savoir, afin qu'ils soient égaux et se sentent supérieurs à ceux qui étaient sous les ordres de Voldemort.

Et enfin en dernier lieu, je devrais tuer Harry Potter, sa famille, et ses descendants.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres combattait pour la puissance, la gloire, pour éradiquer les Sang-de-Bourbe ou bien les Sangs-Mélés… Moi je combattrais par vengeance envers ceux qui m'ont tourné le dos.

J'allais être plus fort que Lui ! Il n'avait qu'une seule faiblesse, celle d'être relié à Potter. La connaissait et n'y étant pas lié, je suis désormais invincible, d'autant plus que mes Horcruxes sont bien cachés.

* * *

ça vous plait ?


	2. Chapter 2 : La lettre

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

**Chapitre 1 : La lettre.**

_Août 2017_

Albus Severus Potter était fébrile.

Dans sa main se trouvait une lettre du collège Poudlard. Sur son épaule était penché un hibou qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se dépêcha de donner à ce dernier de quoi manger et s'enfuit dans le couloir pour aller annoncer la nouvelle à ses parents.

Il attendait cette lettre depuis le retour de son frère James à la maison.

Il savait déjà ce que cette lettre contenait…

Enfin… Il espérait être accueillit au collège de sorcellerie en septembre.

Il dégringola dans les escaliers pour s'arrêter net en plein milieu de sa course le menant au salon. Le doute s'immisça dans son esprit… Et si ? S'il n'était pas sorcier ? Et s'il était un Cracmol ? Après tout sa grand-mère paternelle était une fille née de Moldus, et s'il n'avait pas la fibre sorcière ? Ce serait une véritable catastrophe pour lui.

Il n'osait pas l'ouvrir, il avait peur de ce qu'elle contenait. Il savait que c'était une lettre de Poudlard et non d'un de ses amis elle était lourde et jaunie, comme si elle avait attendu depuis des années dans un tiroir fermé avant d'être sortie, le sceau de cire représentait bel et bien l'écusson de Poudlard, la célèbre école de Sorcellerie en Grande Bretagne et son frère avait reçu la même l'été dernier, plus aucun doute n'était permis. Il étudia encore une fois la fine écriture verte émeraude sur le devant de l'enveloppe.

_M. Albus Severus Potter_

_Aile Ouest du manoir Potter_

_Chambre du fond_

_Wolfer Hampton Side_

Il se décida finalement à l'ouvrir tout doucement, il voulait en avoir le cœur net.

_Cher M. Potter,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard._

Un tressautement eut lieu dans sa poitrine en lisant ces premières lignes, il se sentit soulagé et heureux, il était enfin sûr d'être un sorcier. Il eut un petit rire nerveux. Mais se sentit aussitôt un peu bête d'avoir pensé ne pas être doué de pouvoirs magiques. En effet, pourquoi aurait-il reçu une lettre de Poudlard s'il n'était pas sorcier ? Il continua la lecture de sa lettre.

_Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au premier septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le trente et un juillet au plus tard._

_Vous recevrez un billet de train pour la voie 9 3/4 à King's Cross, Londres, pour accéder au Poudlard Express qui partira à 9h précise le premier septembre._

_Veuillez croire, cher M. Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Percy Weasley_

_Directeur Adjoint_

Il déplia le second parchemin pour découvrir ses fournitures scolaires, et reconnut les livres dont James avait aussi eu besoin l'an dernier. Il était un peu déçu, non seulement il allait hériter des manuels usés de son frère, mais en plus il les avait déjà tous lus et relus pendant l'été tellement il voulait assouvir sa soif de connaissance.

C'est en boudant un peu qu'il alla voir ses parents qui étaient occupés à regarder la télévision (un truc Moldu montrant des images en mouvements). Ginny Weasley avait découvert il y a peu les matchs de football et elle adorait ça. Désespérant …

Cependant dès que ses parents se tournèrent vers lui, il s'efforça d'afficher un sourire jovial en leur montrant la lettre. Ils se levèrent rapidement pour aller embrasser et féliciter leur petit garçon.

Ses parents étaient heureux pour lui, ils se doutaient déjà qu'il était un sorcier mais ne lui avaient rien dit pour ne pas le faire espérer vainement.

« Je le savais ! Bravo fiston !» s'enthousiasma Harry en lui ébouriffant ses cheveux noirs désordonnés.

« Tu le savais ? Comment ? Seul le Département des Recensements Magique est au courant … Non ?» tenta Albus.

Il était confus. Pourquoi ses parents ne lui auraient rien dit alors qu'ils étaient au courant ? Ils savaient pourtant à quel point il avait stressé durant tout l'été pour savoir si oui ou non il allait aller étudier à Poudlard…

« Quand tu étais bébé et que ton frère t'avais embêté au cours d'un repas, tu as fait léviter de la confiture de groseille sur sa tête… Tu te rappelles Harry ? » Ginny rigolait franchement.

« Oh oui je m'en souviens, on était tellement fier de toi ! Tes premiers pas en magie sont mémorables ! Et tu te souviens … »

Ils continuèrent à énumérer toutes les fois où Albus avait fait de la magie, souvent aux dépends de son frère, tous deux rigolaient à présent, Albus leur en voulut un peu de ne rien avoir dit avant mais finit par rire avec eux. Essoufflé par ces rires il se décida à remonter dans sa chambre. Il fallait absolument qu'il annonce la merveilleuse nouvelle à sa cousine Rose Weasley !

En chemin il croisa son frère et sa sœur, il leur fit part de sa future scolarité à Poudlard. Dire que James était heureux serait sans doute mentir, il était content pour lui mais ça s'arrêtait là, Albus ressemblait trop à son père physiquement et James avait peur qu'on le place dans l'ombre de son petit frère. Sa sœur, Lily quant à elle, était plus qu'enchantée que le deuxième de ses frère aille rejoindre l'école dont elle rêve depuis si longtemps.

Il rejoignit sa chambre au pas de course et se dépêcha d'écrire une lettre à Rose.

_Chère Rose, _

_Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui m'a été parvenu aujourd'hui via hibou ! _

_Ma lettre de Poudlard ! Je suis officiellement sorcier ! Tu imagines le poids qui vient de quitter mes épaules._

_Et toi, as-tu déjà reçu ta lettre ?_

_Ps : A ton avis que dois-je choisir comme animal ? Un crapaud, un chat ou un hibou ?_

_Albus S. Potter_

Il se coucha sur son lit et regarda le plafond d'un air absent. Il s'imaginait déjà tout ce qu'il allait faire à Poudlard et cela le réjouit. Cependant une autre crainte fit place à la première. Et s'il allait à Serpentard ? Qu'en penseraient ses parents ?

Il oublia toutes ses craintes pour faire place à un léger sourire. Il s'endormit en rêvant de ce qu'allait bien pouvoir donner son année en tant que sorcier de premier cycle.


End file.
